


In the Layered Dark

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	In the Layered Dark

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

Inara looked around the planet, dusty rock sprouting the occasional shrubbery, and glanced at Kaylee. Then she saw what Kaylee was looking at.

Serenity stood out against the night sky, and light twinkled in the ravine below. A cloud was obscuring half the stars, throwing shadows into shadows. Inara gazed at the ship in the layered dark.

"Yes. It's really quite something."

Kaylee shivered. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Inara slipped her arm around her waist, pulling the two closer together.

"They'll be fine. Mal knows what he's doing."

Kaylee leaned into her. "I hope so."

Inara said nothing. _So do I._


End file.
